Alternate Dimention, Alternate Love
by KhaleesiRayne
Summary: Snape gets a late night visit and decides to use it to his advantage. His heart has different plans though. rated mostly for language but may contain more.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER AND THOUGHTS (THOUGH THOSE CAN BE DANGEROUS SOMETIMES) i try to write my story so that words that are ****_italisized _****are thoughts and even though they don't like us to use all caps sometimes if a character is yelling i will use them. so if anyone has any suggestions on how to change that then i'm all ears. anyways my story will start out doing my OC PoV and then switch to Snapes PoV but in later chapters it will just be my characters PoV. and without further delay...heres my story**

"Snape, Severus Snape; Wake up. Wake up, I must talk with you." He stirred in his sleep as the voice of his dreams called out for him. They were so vivid that he felt like crying when he awoke; he hated when he dreamed about Lily. This night had been the worst. He had dreamt of the wedding; she had told him she was marrying James the day before. There had been nothing he could do about it, so he had distanced himself even further than before.

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock; it was 3 AM. With a sigh he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be hard to face the Dark Lord today. The Dark Lord had a plan that required all his servants to play a key role in. He was going to get the details today but, after that dream, he wasn't feeling up to it. Perhaps a hot shower would help clear his head. He would have to remember to pull that dream from his memories before leaving.

He stretched and walked into the bathroom to start heating the shower. Walking back into the room, he thought he saw someone sitting on the edge of his bed, but as he focused on the area the figure faded. He shook his head; it had to have been a remnant from the dream, as the figure had red hair like Lily's. He grabbed his clothes for the day and went to soak. It wasn't until the water ran cold that he finally pulled himself from the shower.

Wrapping a towel around himself, he prepared the supplies he needed for shaving. It would have been easy to do with magick, but it was one of the primal things that he enjoyed doing by hand. He reached up and wiped the fog away with his hand. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he saw a flash of red again. He turned around, wand raised. His heart skipped a beat; there sat Lily in the chair next to his bed, hair falling in her face. Had his dreams finally come true?

I sat and watched as Severus slept. His sleep seemed peaceful, except for the sadness etched in his brow. I would have been content to let him sleep forever if it hadn't been for the importance of what today would bring. "Snape, Severus Snape, wake up. Wake up, I must talk to you." I cringed as he tossed at the sound of my voice.

As he started to stir, I could feel the spell weakening, pulling me back into my time. I struggled to stay in the room until he woke, but when he rolled over he couldn't see me. I fell back into my time and quickly cast the spell again. This time when I appeared, he seemed to notice me, but the spell faded again before I could say anything. I managed it once again as he climbed into the shower. As the spell faded again, I knew it would be a while before I could try again.

The spell I was using just wasn't strong enough; I looked around my room trying to find something that would help me stay in his time longer. Not finding anything, I ran to the office. I could be killed for what I was about to do, but I figured it was worth it. I snuck in and stole the Time-turner. I said a quick spell that placed a look alike in its place; it should buy me some time before anyone realized the real one was missing. I checked to make sure no one was in the hall before running back to my room.

I spun the time-turner as I said the spell. Inter-dimensional-time-travel was not as easy as I thought it would be. I appeared in his room just as the shower was shut off. From where I was standing, I had a perfect view as he stepped out of the shower, his body dripping. I quickly sat down in the chair beside me as he wrapped a towel around himself. I let my hair fall over my face as I gathered my thoughts; I hoping the blush would stop before he noticed me this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER AND THOUGHTS (THOUGH THOSE CAN BE DANGEROUS SOMETIMES) i try to write my story so that words that are **_**italisized **_**are thoughts and even though they don't like us to use all caps sometimes if a character is yelling i will use them. so if anyone has any suggestions on how to change that then i'm all ears. anyways my story will start out doing my OC PoV and then switch to Snapes PoV but in later chapters it will just be my characters PoV. and without further delay...heres my story**

Severus stepped back until the counter was pressed into his back. He had to be dreaming still. Lily was on her honeymoon; he had watched the ship sail off from the shadows. This couldn't be Lily unless something was terribly wrong. Could something have happened on the ship? He slowly stepped towards his room. "Lily?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please put some clothes on before you come in here. I have to tell you something very important, and I'm not sure I could do that with you standing there naked." The voice didn't sound like Lily, but maybe it was just the early morning. He glanced down, slightly embarrassed, then he quickly turned and shut the bathroom door. He had to hold himself together; his heart raced at the thought of her in his room.

He ran his hand through his hair and saw the reflection of the dark mark. _Shite, I hope she didn't see that. _He dressed quickly, and then he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Could he handle it if this was nothing more than an argument between her and James? He would kill James if he hurt Lily in anyway. He made sure the anger and pain was out of his eyes before turning back towards his room. If he was going to make it through the day, he had better get this part over with.

I took a breath as he turned to face me. I heard him call her name; it seemed fitting, since it was part of the reason I was here. I glanced between a split in my hair. The towel hung dangerously close to falling off; if I was going to do this, I had to hold it together. "Please put some clothes on before you come in here. I have to tell you something very important, and I'm not sure I could do that with you standing there naked," I found myself saying.

I took a deep breath as he closed the bathroom door. I saw the dark mark as he did; it was moving slightly which meant he was going to be called soon. I double checked the time. I had speak quickly and not be led off course. It was hard enough to focus at the moment; my thoughts kept going back to his body, dripping with water and very naked. I cleared my throat as the door opened again.

"Sit down, please," I motioned towards his bed. To my relief, he didn't argue as I had expected him too. I finally looked into his eyes; there was pain as he realized I was not who he had hoped for, but he was quick to hid it again. "We don't have much time, so please just listen while I talk. You are about to be called to a very important meeting. It is imperative that you volunteer for the job that is offered. DO NOT LET LUCIUS GET THIS JOB! Tell me you understand."

He nodded and was about to speak, when I held up my hand and cut him off. "If the question arises as to why you want it so bad, answer with this: 'I feel that Dumbledore will be more apt to believing that I feel for the muggles, being half-blooded myself.' Is that understood? Good. Now I must leave, but in a few minutes your mark will burn. Try to ignore the call for a few minutes. I'll return tonight for any further questions you may have; until then, clear your mind of this moment to the best of your ability. I do not know if the Dark Lord is as powerful here as he is where I'm from."

I stood and walked over to his bedside table. There was a picture of him standing next to a girl with red hair and green eyes; she looked just like me. "I'm going to borrow this for the moment. I promise it will be back before you are." I grabbed the picture and left before he could object. I was going to pay with my life if I got caught.

Snape stepped back into the room. Lily motioned towards the bed, "Please sit." As though he would do anything but listen to her. He sat and waited for her to look up. As she lifted her face, he could see quite clearly that it wasn't Lily. _I should have known better; but if she's not Lily, then who is she and how does she know my name? _

He listened while she spoke with certainty about events that were yet to happen. "DO NOT LET LUCIUS GET THIS JOB!" _Lucius? This must be another death eater's idea of a joke. Well I'll just ask some simple questions to figure out who is behind this._ He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted._ I've never had anyone interrupt me like that before. _It was too much of a shock for him to do anything but nod and agree.

**He watched as she stood and walked over to the table. If she hadn't been a pawn in someone else's joke, she would be a tempting being. Albeit it helped that she resembled Lily with her hair and eyes, but she held someone else features. ****_But whose? She has to be about twenty. I'd be surprised if she was any older._**** She grabbed the picture of him and Lily taken the summer before she started dating James. "I promise it will be back before you are." Before he could object she was gone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTER AND THOUGHTS (THOUGH THOSE CAN BE DANGEROUS SOMETIMES) i try to write my story so that words that are **_**italisized **_**are thoughts and even though they don't like us to use all caps sometimes if a character is yelling i will use them. so if anyone has any suggestions on how to change that then i'm all ears. anyways my story will start out doing my OC PoV and then switch to Snapes PoV but in later chapters it will just be my characters PoV. and without further delay...heres my story**

I did it, I couldn't believe it but I did it. I might just be able to pull this whole scheme off. I know it wouldn't be in my dimension, but at least I'd be able to change the timeline in someone else's. I just hoped that I could pull it all off. I heard footsteps in the hall and quickly stuffed the picture and time-turner under my pillow just as Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Ugh, why would you decorate your room like this? It's so mud-blood like." I cringed as he used the derogatory term for the muggle-born wizards and witches. I couldn't stand the way everyone thought lower of those that weren't pure-blood; ironically the Dark Lord was half-blood himself. I could hear Draco walking around the room and looking at and through things.

"Is there something you wanted Draco, or are you here to just be annoying? Because, believe me, it's working," I said turning to face him just as he picked up my diary. He dropped it indifferently and walked up real close to me. "Your father sent me to tell you that dinner is ready. He says to wear something nice, since you have guests." I shrugged and stepped around him; "I guess I'll go get my dress on then."

He started to sit and grab for the pillow. "You can leave now that you have delivered your message," I said quickly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the door. He stopped quickly and pulled me into his arms. "I could help you get dressed," he said with an evil grin. "I'm sure dinner can wait for another five to ten minutes." I silently said a spell as I pushed against him to separate us.

"For as much as that thought makes me want to throw-up a dinner I haven't had yet," I said as soon as we had parted. "I'm sure my father wouldn't want to wait that long. You of all people should remember that fact." He glared at me before replying. "He also told me to wait and make sure you come down quickly." I pointed towards the door; "You can wait out in the hall. I require the privacy to change."

As soon as the door shut I spelled it to not be opened from the outside until it was opened again from the inside. I gathered up the picture and time-turner. They would need a safer place to stay. I moved to my closet and passed my hand over the secret panel. Inside were all the things I had acquired since finding out my true heritage. My father wasn't really my father; he had adopted me at a young age.

I placed the items inside with the only other picture of my mother that I had; she was standing at graduation with three guys. Two of them appeared close enough in looks that they could have been brothers; they both had their arms around her, but she leaned in to the one on her left. The third guy in the back couldn't take his eyes off her; if you watched the picture closely you could see her right hand reaching back to hold his hand, but it was subtle and really well covered.

Draco pounded on the door; "Hurry up your father is hollering up the stairs threatening me with the crucio curse." I rolled my eyes as he complained; he was such a wuss. I hurried to change anyways, mostly because if I didn't I would be the next to be cursed. I opened the door and had to swallow the bile that rose as Draco greedily looked me over. I grudgingly took his offered arm and we descended to dinner.

Snape shook his head. He had to be dreaming. There was no way this Lily copy had just disappeared. She didn't even apparate; there hadn't been a pop like there usually is. He got up and made his way back to the bathroom, stripping his shirt as he went. He needed to get ready for the day.

He was tempted to take a cold shower just to gain control of his life again. He glanced at his watch; there wasn't time for another shower. He scrubbed up and began to shave. As he shaved, his mind wandered over the different longings that his body could produce. Having seen what he thought was Lily; his mind was immediately going through the what-if's of their relationship.

His mind wandered to this new girl. There was so much he wanted to know about her. How she did what she did, what it was that made her come talk to him. _It has to be another death eater, but how would they have known that I would be affected by a Lily look-alike so much?_ As he took the last swipe of the razor another, more important thought crossed his mind. Who the hell was this girl?

Just as he rinsed and cleaned up from shaving, his mark started to burn. The voice of the Dark Lord echoed in his head. "Come to me, my servant. I require your presence. Come to me now." The voice slithered like that of a snake; how he despised snakes. The words of this girl returned to his mind; "You are about to be called to an important meeting. DO NOT LET LUCIUS GET THIS JOB!"

Snape stared at his reflection, perhaps for a bit longer than anticipated. His mark burned again, stronger and with more pain. He quickly grasped his arm, his fingertips grazing the wound; "I hear you my lord. Allow me to dress and I shall be right there." The pain left as quickly as it came. _This girl had better answer some questions tonight. _

As he got redressed and ready to leave he glanced once more to the chair she had been sitting in. He could see her eyes staring at him, but they were no longer Lily's. Although both green, hers were speckled with amber and more animalistic than human. It didn't make any sense. None of it made sense ever since he woke from that dream. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. When that didn't work he placed his wand to his temple and pulled the silvery string of memories from his mind, placing them in a vial before leaving to answer his master's call.


End file.
